


Six Weeks

by smartalli



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mike and Harvey are totally together and in lurve but it's only mentioned in passing, suits meme weekly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartalli/pseuds/smartalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donna attempts to get what she wants, in a way only Donna can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> For suits_meme Weekly Challenge #1: Donna's Blackmail Material

“No, Donna.”

“Considering everything I do for you, I don’t think I’m asking for much.”

He lifts an eyebrow. “You want a month and a half off. And you’re not dying.”

“Harvey, I have _one_ sister. One. I need to be there for her.”

“Is _she_ dying?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

Donna purses her lips and folds her arms over her chest. “Then I’m afraid you only leave me one choice.”

She holds the CD case in her hand out to Harvey and he takes it, an amused expression on his face. She shrugs delicately, a slight smile on her face, and Harvey walks over to his laptop and pops the CD in. He presses play and it only takes about five seconds before his face reddens and he jabs at the stop button, his head bowed as his hands clench and unclench.

“How?”

“Harvey, haven’t you learned by now not to underestimate me?”

He looks up at her. “Where did you get this?”

“A lady never reveals her sources.”

“You’re not a lady, Donna. You’re a shark.”

She smiles and winks at him. “Sweet talker.”

“ _Donna..._ ”

She walks slowly up to Harvey’s desk and tilts her head. “Can you imagine trying to explain that to Mike? I mean, the relationship is still so new. You’ve been dating, what? Three weeks now?”

His eyes widen.

“Oh, you didn’t think I knew about that, did you?”

He looks away from her and toward the Manhattan skyline, working his jaw.

She smiles. “Let’s start over. Harvey, I need six weeks off.”

Harvey crosses his arms and opens his mouth to respond when there’s a knock on Harvey’s office doorframe.

“Mike...we’re kind of in the middle of something.”

“Sorry.” He stands awkwardly in the doorway and holds up a manila envelope. “But this is for Donna. It says it’s urgent.”

Harvey motions him forward and Mike walks up to Donna, holding out the envelope for her to take. She takes it and stamped in the middle, in bright red ink, is _Urgent. Open immediately._

She opens up the envelope and slips the single piece of paper out from inside and immediately clasps it to her chest, her eyes wide as she meets Mike’s. “Where did you get this?”

But Mike’s face stays blank, his eyes willfully innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Her eyes narrow and she steps toward him. Mike takes slow, careful steps backward, but keeps his eyes fixed to Donna’s face.

Smart, puppy.

She leans forward. “I have no idea how you found out about this, but-”

Mike’s expression is completely bewildered, and he says, “Donna, I have _no idea_ what you’re talking about.”

She leans back and gives him a thorough once over, her eyes trailing all over his face, searching for even the slightest hint of deception. Mike stands there, shifting nervously, staring at Donna with wide eyes, and Donna can practically hear the inner monologue – _But Donna, I swear it wasn’t me! You believe me, right? Right? Right?_

Eventually she leans back and nods, and watches as Mike relaxes visibly.

He winces sympathetically. “Bad news?”

“Not as such. Simply...a reminder.”

He nods and scratches the back of his neck.

“It’s okay. I mean, I hear that’s happened to a lot of people. Of course, most people don’t have it captured on film.”

She turns to him and he looks at her innocently, his hands stuffed in his suit pant pockets.

Her eyes widen. “How-”

He smiles. “A gentleman never reveals his sources.”

Donna steals a look at Harvey and glares at him when he gives her a wide grin then looks away, grinning toward the windows.

Mike says, “Tell you what we’re going to do. You’re going to hand over all the copies of the DVD, I’ll hand over all the copies of the picture, and we’ll call it even.”

“Fine.”

Donna walks out of Harvey’s office and over to her desk, and reaches inside the middle drawer for a jump drive, stuffing the manila envelope in the drawer before she shuts it with a forceful push.

She walks back into Harvey’s office and hands Mike the jump drive, and Mike hands the other one over with a grin. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

She curls her hand around the jump drive, laughs softly, and gives Mike a small, begrudging smile before she turns to leave. “Well played, puppy. Well played.”

{finis}


End file.
